Provisioning and providing contact services in a communication network typically involves multiple work flows and steps, and often involves a large coordination effort. It can be a tedious, time consuming and error prone process that may involve changes to several systems, such as central data storage, Private Branch Exchange (PBX) systems, Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN) triggers, Central Office switch logic, and Signaling System Seven (SS7) internetworking systems. Hence, there is a need for an improved method and system to provision and provide contact services in a communication network.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings may indicate similar or identical items.